


On the Road (with boys)/(with girls)

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, F/F, F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, I should since I wrote it...i'll figure it out, I suck at naming stuff, I'll stop tagging now, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, What Was I Thinking?, alternate universe girl band, and so is jellal, don't hate me please, erza is a manager, fairy tail - Freeform, i might try to change it, i own nothing, i was inspired by block b and red velvet, idk anymore tags, idk natsu and lucys ship name, idk why, is anyone even gonna read these taggs?, it's a levy and gajeel focus fanfic, it's gonna be cute hopefully, lucy and natsu, maybe this is a song fanfic, relationships happen, romeo and wendy are older, sting and laxus are brothers, this is my first work in any fandom, those are kpop bands, wait heres one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when the bubblegum pop girl band Fairy Law has to go on tour with the bad boy band know as the Dragon brothers? all hell brakes loose that's what happens.</p><p>this is a Gajeel and Levy fanfic with a lot of other couples  (also my kinda my first time writing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're going on another tour

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is the first chapter (duh you knew that) but this first chapter focus on everyone as a whole not that much individual levy or gajeel it's a intro setting stuff up really hope you guys like it!
> 
> I don't own fairy tail!! never did never will!!

The lights went dim, and the crowd roared and screamed their names as the curtain closed. The five girls of the group know as Fairy Law all took deep breaths relieved that they finally finished their last concert on their tour.

 

"It's over." said the blond Lucy, leaning against Mirajane who also had the same relived smile on her face. 

"We can finally have time to relax." Wendy said as she grabbed a towel wiping her sweat."

"I'll finally have time to finish my book" Levy giggled.

"Oh girls! I have so much planned for us to do! We can finally do some real sight seeing and we can go to the beach, then do some shopping." Juvia started explaining as she grabbed the other four girls in a tight hug. "We did it! We did our first tour without any problems." Wendy giggled.

"What are you girls doing just standing there." Their manager Erza asked smiling at the girls."

"We did It Erza." Mira said smiling.

"And you know we couldn't have done it without you Ezra!" Levy shouted.

"The best manager anyone could ask for!" Lucy said, opening her arms for Ezra to join in their group hug. Smiling at the silly girls she'd been working with over the last 3 mouths she joined them in their group hug. "On three Fairy Law forever!" Juvia told them.

"One.....Two.....Three...FAIRY LAW!!" They all screamed. 

"Whelp I guess we should all settle down and get ready to go back and relax." Lucy said as they broke up from their hug and started to go to their dressing room.

Ezra still stood there "Well about that girl..." They all turned around. 

"About what?" Juvia asked innocently.

"You see guys....... You did so well on this tour......... and with your new album out too........ you guys are doing very well......" Ezra was explaining nervously. 

"So that means what exactly is?" levy asked getting nervous about the answer. "Well, that means I've booked you guys another tour that starts in three weeks." Erza stated. 

"What!" The girls said together. "We barely done with this one." Lucy said feeling defeated.

Mira hung her head. "Not that i'm complaining but this seems like a bit much."

"I had so much planed for us" Juvia said with water starting up in her eyes.

"Oh, it will be okay." Wendy said patting Juvia on her back. "Yeah, Juv we can do all that stuff when we're done with this tour." Levy added.

Erza looked at the girls and kinda felt bad about giving them the news of more work, but not regretting it she wanted her girls to be successful in the music business and she knew it wasn't gonna be easy especially with them being a girl group in a non girl group age. That's why she also had another plan up her sleeve. 

"Girls that's not all I have more news about your tour." she told them. They all looked at her.

"You'll be touring with the Dragon Bros."

They all went quite. 

"You said what?" Lucy asked finding the words the rest of them couldn't fine.

"The dragon Brothers you'll be touring with them." Erza said smiling and leaving the girls in awe.

Meanwhile on another side of Fiore 

Seven boys were running a muck in a recording studio. 

"You take that back you Pink haired freak!" The tall blond yelled throwing a vase at the pink haired Natsu. 

"What Sting you know it's true!" he said ducking. The vase then hit an unsuspecting Grey who was trying to focus on his vocal exercises, getting up angry and jumping over the chair he was sitting in and shouted "What's wrong with you two!" 

"Would you three quit it already!" an angry Rogue said joining the fight.

"What are you all doing! you'll destroy everything!" Lyon screamed walking back in from the bathroom only to be hit in the face with vase causing him to join the fight. 

the last two Gajeel and Romeo still sat in their places waiting on their manger to come back into the room.

The smaller one Romeo looked up at Gajeel. "What are they fighting for anyway?"

Gajeel huffed "How should I know they always fightin over something stupid." Romeo just nodded "that true..." 

Just then another vase flew passed Gajeel's face and apparently that was his last straw because next thing Romeo knew he was getting up and yelling "Would guys knock it out already! I"m trying to thi-" Before he could get all his words out Natsu and Sting had both punched him in the face, adding Gajeel into their fight. Romeo just sat there watching the six older ones destroy the place. 

the door opened and all the boys stopped in the tracks, their manager Jellal Fernandes walked in the room and just pinched his nose. "I leave for two minutes and you destroy the whole place."

the boys all straightened up "well this would have never happend if Natsu wasn't so cocky" Sting said under his breath. 

Natus huffed. "Or if you wasn't such a cry baby."

Grey rolled his eyes at Natsu "You're one to talk."

Lyon looked at the three "Maybe if you all knew manners."

"You're all idiots in my book." Gajeel said going back to sit down. And poor Romeo still sat their with a awkward look on this face.

Jellal looked at the boys and just shock his head "...Just get this room cleaned up......I got some news for you when your done." With that he walked back out the room.

The boys looked at each other.

"Wonder what it is." Lyon said. 

"Of course you do stupid, we all are." Grey said.

Lyon cut his eyes at Grey "Why don't you shut it."

Grey got in his face "Why don't you make me?"

"Would you two quit it, the faster we get this over with the faster we can go see what jellal's has to tell us." Rogue said. Making the two back off from each other.

"Awe man I wanted to see them fight" Pouted Natsu who was eagerly waiting for the other two to start fighting. 

"Lets just get this done." Sting said. pushing pass Natus.

Natus just contained to pout and clean with the rest.

Romeo spoke out loud while sweeping up some of the vases parts. "What If Jellal tell us about a new album or something."

"But we're barely done with this one" said Natsu. 

Gajeel nodded "Yeah, if anything its about a photo shoot or something."

Lyon smiled "well that would be fun you know the camera does have a thing for me.

Sting smirked at him "Yeah, and so does my fist!" 

The other boys laughed while Lyon just rolled his eyes at Sting. The thing about the Dragon Brothers was that one they weren't actually brothers, and two although they weren't they still felt like they were. they had been a band for five years now with hit after hit touring all over magnolia they in their own way were a family.....but that didn't mean they still didn't fight.

After cleaning the recording room the Seven boys walked out too see their manager Jellal who was waiting in his office across the hall entering the room they all leaned against the wall. "So what you gotta tell us?" Natsu spoke first.

"I got you boys a new tour to go on."

"Goodie" Rogue said dryly.

Gajeel huffed "That's it? You couldn't have just told us in there?"

Jellal smirked. "Well if I did you wouldn't have cleaned the place up."

Grey Laughed a little. "Well he's right about that."

Jellal just nodded "But anyway...It's more, I talked with an old friend of mine and got you guys to go on tour with another group."

Sting rolled his eyes this time "Great another bands going with us? Don't you think we got enough boys in our group?"

Jellal just held his hand up "Let me finished it's a girl group."

This caught all their attention "Who is it?" Grey asked.

Jellal laughed at how dumb they all looked at the moment. "Their name is Fairy Law."


	2. meeting you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this story heres another chapter enjoy 
> 
> I don't own anything!!!!!

"Fairy what?" Natsu asked dumbly.

Sting pushed Nastu "He said their Called Fairy Law idiot."

"well I never heard of them have any of you guy?" Grey asked the rest of the boys.

They all nodded no.

"wait I think I might have heard of them." Romeo said. "I think there a new group."

"Your right they are pretty new." Lyon interrupted reading his phone. "They started about a year ago it's five girls."

"only five that's no fun" Sting mumbled causing Rouge to elbow him in the ribs.

Lyon rolled his eyes and continued "they had a few hits this year and looks like they just off their first tour."

"what do they look like." Romeo asked.

"well here's a picture of them." Lyon pulled up and the rest of the boys. 

"Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Wendy." Grey read over Lyons shoulder.

"Who's who?" Gajeel finally braking his salients due to on of the bluenette peeking his interest.

"Who cares that blond is hot." Sting said.

"You're such a pig." Natsu push said as he pushed Sting.

"the white haired one is mirajane shes the lead singer....she's also the oldest." Rouge stated.

"Then it's this Lucy shes the blond with the boobs."

"And you called sting a pig." Grey added. 

"Hey i'm just being honest their so obvious how can you miss them."

Gajeel rolled his eyes at them getting impatient. "Who's the short one?"

"Wendy Is that ones name." rouge answered

"shes cute." Romeo said.

"Not that one idiot the one the other blue shrimp."

"thats ones Levy." Rouge answered. Levy. Gajeel thought so that was he name. he actually thought she was kinda cute.

Lyon spoke "and this last one must be Juvia what a pretty name for a pretty face."

Grey huffted at him "shes alright. that Lucy looks cuter."

Sting pushed Grey "no way man I call dibs on the blond." 

"Now boys I'd hope you all could keep this professional." Jellal said interrupting the guys from their side conversation. "You guys Meet them next week for a a short meeting and then the next day for a interview and photo shoot. then the tour starts two weeks after that."

Natsu smiled and hung his arms around the other boys "Well I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to meet them next week!"

 

way on the other side

"The Dragon Brothers?!" Lucy screamed and asked. All five girls were in their dressing room with Erza changing their cloths. Erza smiled at them she new the news would excited them well at least two of them.

Juvia Screamed in excitement "Can you believe Juvia and Grey are going to be in the same room!"

Lucy smile just got wider "Or that i'm going to be in the same room as Natsu and Sting oh my Gosh this is too amazing."

"I'll get to meet Romeo." Wendy just said a lot more quite then the other too.

Mira just smiled at the girls "I'm just glad you guys are excited."

Levy who was sitting next to Mira just smiled at the other girls. The girls didn't need to find out who the dragon brothers were because three of them were pretty much obsessed with them. Although Wendy not so much as the other two. Juvia was way obsessed Grey. Lucy who was in love with Natsu although she also liked the known player sting. Wendy and a small crush on Romeo. Mira who always said she was a little too old to be obsessed with boy bands didn't find any of them to be worthy of her obsession, but that never stopped her from enjoying there music. Levy on the other hand only knew a few of there songs because of the others shes wasn't a real fan of their boy bands. She always felt they were a bit too much and all the girls that followed them were way to much. 

"What made them want to go on tour with us?" Levy asked Erza.

"Their manager is an old friend of mine and he owned me one." She said with a smile.

"I wonder if they know us." Wendy said.

"who knows?" Mira "but I think it would be quite nice to meet them."

Juvia squalled "I bet Grey is as amazing in person as he is in all his interviews."

Erza spoke "Now girls I know you're excited."

"yeah, we're all thrilled." Levy said sarcastically Mira playfully pushed he. Erza just chuckled "Listen I know you guys are fans of theirs but remember your working with them as equals so try not to fawn and fangirl over them that much. you must demand respect and anyone else that you encounter you are artist too.

"yeah, we get it erza." Lucy said getting up hugging her "You know your the best manager ever "

Erza smirked "I know. By the way you meet them in a week and the day after you have a photo shoot and interview.

"this is all so exciting!" Wendy jumped up and said. 

Levy just took a deep breath "I just can't wait for this too be over." 

 

-week later-

 

Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Wendy all sat in a bof in a cafe in the city of magnolia with Erza waiting on their seven guest to arrive. They had been waiting about a hour now Juvia getting antsy said what they all were thinking. "Their late..."

Erza took a deep breath "yes I know Juvia."

Levy rolled her eyes "Talk about making a good first impression."

Wendy spoke up next "Maybe something came up."

Lucy nodded "Yeah, maybe something came up and they had to fix it....i'm sure they'll be here any minute now."

Erza only looked at the girls irritation clearly in her eyes "I suppose we can be hope but Jellal should had least called me." 

Mira finally spoke "I'm sure they'll be here any minute lets not make a fuss about it I mean they are seven boys after all that might be a bit much to get together." As soon as those words left Mira's mouth the cafe door opened with a blue haired tall man dresses in a all black suit. he looked around trying to catch the sight if Erza once he did he smiled and walked to up to her. 

"Hello Erza I am so sorry we're so late." Levy noticed he sounded a little out of breath and tired; then felt a little sorry for the poor man who she didn't even know. Mira had a point this guy did basically had to take care of seven boys that must have been a nightmare. 

Erza just smiled at her clearly exhausted old friend "it's fine Jellal i'm sure you have a good reason. What matters now his that you're here."

Jellal looked a little reveled "Just as sweet as ever Erza." Erza only blushed in response. This reaction was noticed by all the girls who gave each other a knowing smile.

Erza saw them in her peripheral vision and quickly went back into businesses mode. "So where are your boys?" she asked him. Jellal just turned back to the door "their right out there they got caught by a few fans and are signing autographs they'll be in soon." 

"oh Juvia is so excited!" Juvia said squeezing Lucy's arm. "omg Juviy me too." Lucy said back barley holding in her excitement.

Wendy grabbed Mira's hand "oh i'm so nervous i hope they like us."

Jellal raised an eyebrow at the girls "fans?"

Erza nodded "You have no idea."

jellal just smirked "well that's nice their pretty good guys. I just hope they behave, every since I told them about you guys they've been listening to your music none stop they've been excited to meet you guys." 

Juvia almost jumped out her seat "Grey is excited to meet me?" she was like crazy. 

Levy smiled at her silly fangirling friends "You guys clam down we are going to be around them for like 4 mouths you don't wan-" before she could finish the cafe door open again and the Pink haired Natsu walked in being followed by six of the others they were all wearing the same suite as Jellal but they were wearing sun glasses. Douches was the first word that came to Levy's mind. The other three girls however were too smitten to feel anything but total awe. Mira just smiled and felt happy that her friends were so happy.

The boys walked up to the Jellal. he turned back to the girls "I'd like you ladies to meet the Dragon Brothers." The boys all nodded and smirked while taking off their glasses.  
Juvia almost fainted. Erza cleared her throat making the girls stand up. "And I'd like to introduce you gentlemen to Fairy Law. The girls just gave them a smile and a shy wave. 

Natsu spoke first "It's nice to meet you guys." Lucy was using every bit of will she had not to go crazy. 

Mira was the first one of the girls to talk "it's nice to meet you guys too"

Just then the Cafe door opened again this time to blond boys walking in one was sting wearing the same black suit and the other his older brother Laxus wearing jeans and a t shirt. 

"I'm sorry i'm late have the ladies got here yet?" Sting asked walking up to them not paying attention to the girls or even the guys standing there. Rouge elbowed Sting making him look up to the girls. "Oh you are here." he said with a smile. Next he walked up to them hugging the girls individually "Your posters don't do you justice you guys are way prettier in person." This shocked them but they hugged him back blushing. next no one said anything and were all standing in a awkward salience. 

"so...this isn't weird." Levy mumbled thinking no one cloud hear her when in fact everyone did. And thank god she said that because It some what broke the ice causing them all to laugh at how weird it was that they were standing there.

"ImabigfanofyoursandIthinkyoursoamazingandimsohappytobetouringwithyouguys!" Juvia shouted in one breath. they all looked at her the girls all hung their heads in embarrassment the boys just smiled. Lyon spoke up "it's nice to meet you Juvia is it right?" she just nodded smiling like a maniac. Lucy said something next "I'm a big fan too."

"Cool so are we." Natus said

"Even though we just heard about your little group." Gajeel added.

causing rouge to elbow him in the arm 

Jellal just chuckled "why don't we sit down and get comfortable."

Erza nodded. "Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any notes please tell me and thanks again for reading :)


	3. Getting to know you (part on)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter (again duh you knew that already) but i hope you guys like as always i own nothing

The two groups sat together in the cafe; what was once an awkward silence was now completely gone with both groups trying to get to know one another better.

"So you guys knew each other all your lives?" Natus asked the girls.

"Well not all our lives." Lucy answered. "Me and Levy and Mira new each other since we were young. But we met wendy and Juvia a little bit later in life."

"That's cool, kinda like us." Grey smiled and said.

Juvia was going crazy just by the sound of his voice. "didn't you all go to school together?" she asked them.

Lyon answered this time. "That's true but it was when were in middle school we all met."

"and we've been together ever since." Romeo answered.

Mira asked the next question "So what made you guys start singing?"

Sting answered. "Well we were just joking around playing one day and turned out we were really good at it."

"and i'm guessing some where down the road you found them. right Jellal?" Erza added.

"Yup." Jellal laughed. "and they've been a pain ever since."

"oh but you love us." Natus said reaching over rouge hitting Jellal. 

"Sure I do." Jellal just shook his head. "Erza do you mine me specking with in privet for a minute?"

Erza raised her eyebrow "Not at all." Her and Jellal got up "Well be right back behave." She told them all.

Gajeel huffed at her."I advise you listen to her, Erza's bight it way harder then her bite." Jellal told his boys and the girls all nodded

And with that Erza and Jellal left the table and went to the back of the cafe. leaving both groups in a comfortable silence. 

"You know I never thought you Gajeel would be so quite." Mira spoke up. "Don't you write most of your songs?" 

Gajeel shifted in his seat "Yeah, most of the times." he was honestly not that interested in what they were all talking about. If anything he was only interested in hearing what the only person there not talking had to say. After all it wasn't usual for him to take interest in a random girl that was Sting's and Grey's thing not his. 

Natsu spoke next. "but we all do a little bit of writing. what about you guys?"

"oh Levy writes most of our songs." Wendy answered. "But every now and then one of us will write a song, but she still has to help out."

Rouge smiled at levy if it wasn't already her looks it was the fact that she also wrote that made him even more smitten with her. "That's nice. How long have you've been writing Levy?" He asked her.

Levy much like Gajeel wasn't paying much attention to the conversation the others were having, nor was she really paying attention to any of the boys. She was in her own little world thinking about a song she been thinking about writing for a while. while she did pay attention to the boys when they first came in her interest quickly left her as she heard them talk about their selves. levy was had already assured herself that the boys were going to be nothing but trouble and the more she stayed to herself the better. The best she thought she could do was just be there for her friends.

taking her out of her thoughts was a tap on her shoulder from Wendy. she looked to her younger friend and Wendy motioned her eyes at rouge who had asked her a question. Levy smiled trying to be polite to the Dark haired man. "hmm? Sorry i'm kinda out of it today." she giggled and said.

Gajeel took a deep breath she even sounded angelic; he wonder what her singing voice was like, and her smile and laugh made her even cuter he wanted to know more about her. Rouge had repeated his question, Levy tilted her head "I don't know how long it's been almost feels like forever, but I love writing it so much." 

Rouge listened to every word she said wanting to know as much about her as he could. 

"well maybe you and Gajeel could get together and write a awesome song." Natsu added. 

"oh..." Levy said not sure if that was a good idea or not she had only wrote music with the girls.

"I think that would be a great idea" Mira added

"I wouldn't mind it." Gajeel confessed. The other boys looked at gajeel giving him a weird look he always complained whenever one of them tired to write with him although they would eventually write with him it never happened with out a fight. But here he was saying he was dine writing with a total stranger. Rouge squinted his eyes at him hopefully he wasn't developing a thing for Levy because that as far as rouge was concerned Levy was going to be his because he had never felt that way about anyone he had just met. and Poor Levy didn't have any idea that both boys had basically fallen for her.

meanwhile at the same table Juvia couldn't keep her eyes off Grey although she tried her best not to stare just being breathing the same air as him had her feeling like she was on cloud nine what she didn't even realize was how Lyon was almost feeling the same way, but less dramatic of course. Lyon already thought her picture on the poster he had pulled up was pretty, but seeing her in person was another story she was beautiful and her shy voice just added to her cuteness. 

Grey on the other hand was also feeling some type of way her couldn't quite explain when he first looked saw her on their poster she didn't really catch his eye; in fact the blond Lucy had caught his attention. Now in person though it was a very different story. Lucy obviously only had eyes for the clueless Natsu who probably didn't even see the amazed gaze in her eyes she had every time he spoke. But he didn't care about her now he cared about finding out more about this juvia girl her blue wavy hair moved like water with every tilt of her head and motioned she made, he found her attractive but there was some other thing he felt when he saw her he couldn't figure out yet.

Sting had already called 'dibs' on Lucy so in his mind he didn't have a problem. Sting already had a known record for being the player of the group him and Grey that is (for some reason juvia didn't mind) So in all honestly Sting didn't have any worry in his mind. Nastu thought all the girls were pretty nice and couldn't wait to work with them. And Lucy was just happy to be in the same room as her crushes and was secretly hoping that one of them would see something in her that would make them fall for her the same way she was head over heels for them.

As for what was going though Mira and Wendys mind was the different as the others but yet the same Wendy had been making shy glances at Romeo ever since they had sat down, and he had been doing the same clearly romance was in their future. Mira on the other hand wasn't interested in any of the boys she was sitting with. Her eyes were one the tall buff man that walked in with sting he didn't sit with the rest of them instead he sat at the bar table across the cafe she managed to make eye contact with him a few times and gave him a shy smile which he returned with a a manly snicker. The group was talking when Mira interrupted them "Sting whos? that guy that came in with you?"

Sting looked back at his brother "oh that's just my idiot older brother Laxus. He tours with us sometimes he also helps out when ever he can."

"hmm...that;s nice." mira smile and said looking back at him. Just then Erza and Jellal walked back into the room "okay you guys sorry to have to cut this short but I think this has been enough meeting for one day." Erza told them. 

"we'll see each other tomorrow for the interview and photo shoot." Jellal said. The rest of them just nodded. "It was nice to meet all of you." Mira told them.

"same here" Natus said with a big smile. 

"I think it's gonna be real fun working with you guys." Romeo added.

Ezra laughed "Yes lots of fun adventures." and indeed she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) random note for you to know in later chapters I guess when they have song they sing it will most likely be some random real song i cant write music but even when i start adding song just so were clear i own none of that either


	4. what did you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the hits and kudos you guys I hope you continue to like the story
> 
> I don't own anything!!!

both groups went their separate ways after they had said their goodbyes for the day both getting into their respective vehicles. The girls all entered their car with Erza who was now sitting in the front next to the driver while the rest of the girls sat in the back. After they all settled in Erza turned about to them with a smile. "So do you girls think? About the boys I mean think this tours going to work out?" she asked them.

"it's going to amazing their so much more amazing in person then in any magazine I've ever read." Lucy said first 

"well they seem nice." Mira said. 

"How would you know mira? your were obviously eyeing Stings brother the whole time they were there." said Lucy who was actually paying a lot more attention then one might have thought. red had stained Mira's cheeks "I was not!" She tried to hid her face.

"Ha was too" Lucy tease. 

"Well I wasn't the only one what about miss Wendy and Romeo those two were staring at each the whole time."

Wendy's cheeks went red next. "Oh My Gosh you guys saw that."

Lucy "Oh Wendy everyone in the room saw it." 

Juvia spoke next. "Did you guys see Grey look at me?"

"He wasn't the only juv that Lyon seemed to be already in love with you." MIra added.

"was he?" Juvia questioned. "I hadn't even noticed."

"he sure was." Lucy answered her "and he was."

Levy laughed at her friends "oh clam on guy i'm pretty sure your all just being dramatic."

"Oh we're serious levy and you should have seen the way that rough was looking at you." Lucy told her "and not to mention when he was talking to you."

Levy just shook her head "Lucy girl you must have been seeing stuff" Levy didn't believe anything the girls had said. if anything all the boys seemed okay but she differently didn't pick any vibe that one of them thought something more of her then a new friend, even though Levy was a famous singer she still never consider herself that attractive. 

"oh and If my eyes are as good as I think they are that Gajeel was eyeing you too, but it was kinda hard to tell." Mira added. Levy just laughed that them "No way guys two guys looking at me? now I now your being over dramatic." 

"No way we're making this up!" Lucy jumped and shouted. "Those guys were practically picking out their wedding vows for us." This made all the girls laugh. 

Erza shook her head the girls "You guys are too much try to remember we're on a tour not a 4 mouth date so try to control yourselves, but I must say I was surprised at you juvia on how much control you kept."

"You have no idea how hard that was." Juvia said as she laughed.

"Oh I could guess." Lucy added. She too had done her best to not freak out when she met Natsu and Sting.

"well it's all still the same." Erza started. 

"well you don't have to worry about me doing any of that all I care about it writing music." Levy said.

"oh aren't you going to write a song with Gajeel." Wendy teased this time. Levy shrugged "I donno maybe which one was gajeel anyway?" Levy didn't even know each one of the boys apart from the other one , but this news made Lucy scream "which one is Gajeel? oh Levy you really don't know anything about them do you?"

Juvia joined in. "don't worry Levy Lucy and I will tell you all there is to know." Levy had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

 

meanwhile in another car going to a different part of the city were the boys who were having a very similar conversation. theirs just started a little different. 

"Hey Sting." Romeo called out getting the older ones attention. "Yeah?" he answered as though he was bored. 

"what do you do when you like a girl?" This caught all the boys attention. Sting smiled "Oh did one of the girls catch your attention little Romeo?" he teased. 

Romeo just blushed. "ugh...I guess....Wendy was kinda cute." Natsu laughed "Looks like little Romeo is growing up."

"it's not like that.....I just think she was okay?" Romeo said embarrassed.

"don't worry dear Romeo I to was smitten by the beauty of Juvia." Lyon said. this caused Grey to turn to him. "Too bad she only had eyes for me." he started to tease. "She did not!" Lyon yelled back. in truth he was denying it but he did feel like her eyes were only grey's but this wasn't going to stop him from trying.

rouge spoke next "If were talking about the most beautiful on of them it obvious that it was their song writer Levy." 

"she was too quite." Sting said. 

"but what was that about wanting to write with her Gajeel." Grey asked rising his eyebrow. 

The question caught Gajeel off guard due to him already wondering about rouge liking Levy. "eh, I was just saying....since she writes it would be cool to write with someone who can actually write for once." then he turned to the window. The other boys just all gave each other a knowing look except for Rouge who was looking irradiated, but he assured himself that Gajeel wouldn't have the nerve to actually go after Levy. 

"Well I think this Tours going to be great! They all seem so nice!" Natsu told them. the rest agreed. Nastu had a good point Gajeel thought to himself. He was looking forward to spending the next few weeks with Levy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a short chapter I might have another chapter up before the day is over after all it's only 2am but again thanks for reading!! :)


	5. the interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter (Yeaaaa!) 
> 
> I don't own anything!!!!

The last day went way to long for Levy's liking, She spent the rest of her day being lectured about the Dragon brothers. At this point she knew the pink haired natsu was their lead singer and so was the blond playboy Sting, Lyon, Romeo and rouge were the three main background singers while Grey and gajeel did sing too they mostly focused on their respective instruments for Grey it was the drums and for Gajeel it was the guitar she now knew that they had been band for about five years now going on six, she knew Gajeel was the oldest then it went to Sting, Nastu, Grey, Rouge, Lyon and Romeo. She knew for the past five years they had a number one hit every year. She now knew everything there was to know about the band and the boys and Levy was not happy about it one bit. 

It was funny as first she thought but the more and more Lucy and Juvia wouldn't shut up the more and more her brain felt like his was turning to mush. she had looked to mira to save her but mira just smiled and ignore her and Wendy was doing her own thing So Levy's whole day had been fulled with learning stuff she didn't even care about.

 

at them moment Levy and the girls were in the a studio where they had their photo shoot and interview, and just like the other day the girls were there and the boys were late.

"I hope this isn't going to be a usual thing for them" Levy said out loud.

"I'm afraid it is going to be." Erza signed.

"well they should be here any minute now." Mira added 

a few more minutes of nothing went by until some loud noise could be heard outside the door. Before any of the girls could react Grey was pushed through the door looking angry he turned back to Nastu who was now at the door "what the Hell was that for!" Grey yelled back.

"Your face makes me made sometimes." Natsu said.

"well your face makes me mad all the time. Grey yelled back

"Would you two shut up!" Rouge yelled getting in the fight. Suddenly Jellal rushed in hitting both boys on their heads "both of you not now?" he said already irritated with the boys being late 

 

"Oh my" Wendy whispers.

"the next few mouths are going to be torture aren't they." Levy said

"maybe their just having a off day." Lucy said also shocked about the boys behavior

Juvia nodded "this must just be a bad day for them."

"I have a feeling that their like this all the time." Mira said.

Jellal was talking to the boys and didn't even noticed Erza walk up to him "Having a hard day are we boys?" she asked crossing her arms. Jellal straitened up when he saw her "Hello Erza forgive me for being late we had a few problems." Erza just put her hand up "Its fine lets just get started." 

 

the rest of the boys had walked in and walked to the girls "Hi again." Natsu said. 

the girls all said hi and waved back just then a woman walked in "hi guys I heard you made it in now." she was tall with blond hair and fair white skin that made her look like a Greek Goddess from on of those old Greek paintings. "I'm Jenny i'm going to be interviewing for Teen weekly magazine but I think you guys are going to do your pictures first so why don't you guys go see your photographer they'll tell you to change and stuff and i'll just be waiting." 

they all nodded leaving for there dressing rooms the boys reached their first "as far as good impressions go I think we made the worst ones ever twice." Romeo said.

"I agree with romeo." Lyon said "they must think were barbarians" he continued.

"speck for yourself I've done nothing if anything I blame you three." Rouge said pointing at Natsu Sting and Grey. 

"What did I do?" Sting asked.

"You got here all late yesterday." Rouge answered throwing a pillow at him. Sting threw it back.

"You guys quit it we're already late." Gajeel told them, and they throw a pillow in his face.

Meanwhile in the girls dressing room they were getting ready with out a problem. 

Back to the boys, after Jellal walked in and broke them up from their fight they got dresses and met with the girls. Both groups were dressed in traditional school uniforms with the boys wearing ties and and the girls wearing mini skirts. The photographer walked in and told them were to stand the first few pictures had been with the girls sitting in while the boys had sate behind them after a few of those they were told to pose in different way first they told the two lead singers for a picture Mira and Lucy stood next to Sting and Nastu. Sting touch this as a moment to get closer to lucy So he rapped his arm around her Lucy's face went red Sting was actually touching her and she could barley believe it. Next natsu did the same thing but not for the same reasons as Sting he was just drying to bake a nice picture so he hung his arms around lucy and mira this action but lucy more in haven. Once they were done with their photos it was Juvia, Grey and Lyons turn. Levy saw Juvia's face and new just how happy she was. she looked to see who was next and noticed it was herself Wendy and the three other boys wendy and romeo must be taking a picture together since they were the youngest of both groups which meant she would be taking a picture with Rouge and Gajeel she looked at both guys and for the first time and actually noticed both of them. rouge was actually cute she thought in a shy adorable way he had a straight black hair and was quite tall and lean then she looked at Gajeel and her mouth dropped a little if she thought rouge was cute then she thought Gajeel was plain sexy he had piercings everywhere all over his face and his arms he was buff and tall and his hair was wild he hadn't been looking at her so he didn't see her staring but to Levy she cloud understand why anyone would go crazy of him he was hot. 

Turning around because he felt like he was being watched he saw Levy looking at him quickly she turned around and went red. Gajeel wondered what she was thinking he figured she wasn't much for words since she seemed to be the most quite so he was a little shocked when she approached him "Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hey." Gajeel said what could she have to say to him.

"I couldn't help but noticed your piercing...there so cool who did them for you?" She asked.

Gajeel just smiled he always loved it when someone would ask about them. "oh these? I did them myself." 

Levy was shocked "didn't it hurt?"

Gajeel just shrugged "Not really. I'm a cool badass."

This made Her laugh "I doubt it I bet you crird like a baby."

"Whatever Shrimp it only felt like a little pinch."

"Shrimp?" she question.

"Well your not giant." he told her with a boyish grin.

Before she say anything Rouge walked up to them "I believe we are next for pictures." pointing to Wendy and romeo who were stepping away the stage they took pictures. They both nodded. Walking up together they all seemed a little nervous; Sure Levy had just been talking with him but now she had to take pictures with him and act like she knew him all her life. Gajeel was feeling nervous cause he didn't want to do anything weird around her. rouge had made a point earlier saying that they were making a bad impression and that was the last thing Gajeel wanted to do when it involved his girl; he wanted her to like him. Rouge was feeling like a third wheel and didn't like it one bit. What made Gajeel so interesting? he wanted to know Gajeel was a scary looking guy why was this sweet girl talking to Gajeel and not him he couldn't understand. Levy tried to act as natural as possible and posed giving the peace sign with a smile for one of her picture. next thing she knew Gajeel had rapped his arm around her smaller body then next rouge did the same levy just kept smiling trying too look as less nervous as possible now that she thought about it she never had been this situation before even if she was famous. 

 

After a few more photos they were all done with the picture taking and it was time for the interview. Jenny came back "Okay guys if I could get you to sit over here on these we can get started." both groups moved and sat down with out a problem; the girls in the fount with the guys standing right behind them. The cameraman was getting ready while jenny was giving them a few notes "So you guys i'm gonna ask you just a few questions about the tour your lives fan stuff you know the basics so just act natural, and have fun."

With that the cameraman gave them their count down and Jenny started with the questions. "So Fairy tail and The Dragons Brothers have you guys met before now?" she asked her first question.

"No this is our first time meeting." Mira told her with a smile.

"oh really? did you girls know of them before your announcement for the tour or did you guys have to learn about them?"

 

This question made Lucy laugh "yeah, we defently knew they were."

"we're big fans." Juvia added and the guys laughed.

"what about you guys were you fans of fairy tail?"

the guys were quite for a bit "We didn't know much about them at first." Sting said. "But as soon as we found out we were going to be working with them we haven't listened to anything since." Lyon added. 

"Yeah, they got some pretty good music." Natsu said.

"Speaking of music are any of you guys coming out with any new songs?"

"Well I've been working on a few songs. So we might have something coming out soon." Levy told Jenny.

"same thing with us I got a few new hits i'm working on" Gajeel said.

"That's good to hear." Jenny said. "Now tell me since you guys are both working on new music do you have plans to write anything together?"

Gajeel didn't say anything he wanted to write with Levy more than anything but he wasn't sure what he should say. He didn't want weird her out by sounding to eager to make music with her. "Yeah, I think it would be really cool to work with Gajeel I think he makes some pretty good songs and I think together we could make a hit." Levy said.

This relived Gajeel more than Levy would have never known. She wanted to work with him. He was really excited about maybe she liked him she did start talking to him what if she liked him? Then that would mean he was a lot luckier then he thought, and that whole fact along made Gajeel's whole day.

 

"I can't wait to hear it keep me posted guys." Jenny said. The cameraman said cut. then Jenny told them the next questions were going to be for the girls then she would work with the boys. So the boys all left out the room changing going to their dressing room to change back into their normal cloths leaving the girls with Jenny.

the cameraman gave the count down and Jenny picked up her smile and questions "So girl talking time." She laughed.

This made all the girls nervous "So do you guys have any crushes with the guy?" She asked.

Nobody answered they didn't want to say anything to embarrassing themselves so Mira spoke "No I don't think it's anything like that if anything we're just glad to be their friends."

Jenny just nodded. "Okay well who's your favorite?" she asked them next.

"I've always liked a Natsu the most, but really they are all amazing." Lucy said.

"I agree they are all quite amazing, but if I had to pick one it would be Grey." Juvia said.

Wendy shook her head. "I donno guys romeo his kinda cute." Wendy said they all Laughed excpet for Levy who wasn't sure if Jenny was going to ask her what she thought so Levy was just a lot nervous. 

"well I do really like their music but I don't have a favorite like these losers." Mira joked.

"what about you Levy?" Jenny asked. 

"ugh I don't think I have a favorite they all seem alright I mean if I had to pick one maybe Gajeel but only because he's a writer like myself." Levy answered. 

"I see." jenny said she asked them a few more questions then they switched out with the guys. Once the guys were all settled in Jenny started with the same questions "so do guys have any crushes on any of the girls?" 

Natsu being the child that he was started laughing "Crushes? we just met them, But you know little romeo had a thing for that Wendy girl." He told her much to Romeo's displeasure. Romeo's face went red, while the others were getting irritated with Natsu he was the worst in interviews and always said way to much. 

"aw that's cute Romeo." Jenny stated. "well what about the rest of you guys?"

"Well We just think their good artiest it's nothing like that." Grey said. 

"hmm well I can tell you guys the girls have a few crushes on you guys." jenny said.

"Ha, how came they not?" Sting said. The rest of the boys shook their heads Sting was an idiot. 

After asking a few more questions they were done with their interview and were all standing together with Erza and Jellal. "It's been fun working with you guys today. and the best of luck to all of you on your tour. The interview should be out by next weekend." and with that Jenny had left. 

"so we'll see you guys next week and that will be the start of the tour." Erza said to the boys.

'"Sounds about right guys." Jellal said "It's going to be a long trip so you boys get some rest and don't stress or poor jellal so much he's going to get grey hair." Erza told them and they all laughed. While saying their goodbyes Levy walked up to Gajeel. "I can't wait make some music with you I gotta feeling it's going to be a hit." Gajeel just smiled "Yeah, I think so too." Gajeel told her already barely being able to wait until their next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worked on this one all night finally done! hoped you liked it! and thanks for reading and thanks so much for the kudos guys ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading hope you like it :)


End file.
